


Kiss Me

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fellatio, Forbidden relations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Draco Malfoy breaks up with Pansy Parkinson at their Hogwarts graduation, and an ex of his storms into his santuary demanding one thing."Kiss Me."





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sing Me A Rare B side comp. Thank you so much to A.T for betaing this piece. I am so proud of it.

The cherry wooden door of his private quarters banged open, not ten minutes after he had retired from the Hogwarts Class of 1999 graduation party. Draco had offered his home to Headmistress McGonagall as a way of repenting for his schoolboy sins. 

 

He had asked the house elves that he not be disturbed by anyone; having just ended things with Pansy, she was positively volcanic when provoked. And she had definitely been provoked. 

 

_Blimey, had she been **provoked**. _

 

“Twink, I thought I asked to be left undisturbed,” he growled, anger building in him. 

 

“Twink tried to stop him Master, but he barreled in here without listening,” the small house elf replied. 

 

“He?” the blond asked, turning to gaze at his intruder. 

 

Ears tinged crimson, neck aflame with bottled up fury, Ron Weasley stood before him. Twink dangled off his left leg, joined by another one on his right that Draco couldn't remember the name of. 

 

“What are _YOU_ doing in here?” Draco asked.

 

The red-headed man strode confidently to the blond. His chest was heaving and his nostrils flaring. 

 

“You’ve broken up with Parkinson?” It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Draco wasn't one to argue semantics, even though he argued everything else. 

 

“Considering I’m abandoning Wiltshire for downtown London, I thought it best to leave my options open romantically,” he answered crisply. 

 

“...What about me? What about _us_?” Ron was fuming, his ire like warm embers in his chest. 

 

“Us? I don't follow.” Draco continued his charade of confusion.  

 

“You said that if you broke up with her, it would mean you were ready...” he trailed off. 

 

“Ron, I can't. You have to understand, at one point I wanted to. Now, however, I’m the focal point of repurposing the Malfoy millions...I just can’t.”

 

Ron looked crestfallen. 

 

“I should have known. You think you’re too good for me. No Malfoy would ever be with a Weasley,” Ron shot back contemptuously.

 

“Ron, you have to understand-”

 

“Oh, I understand alright. The Malfoys don't want their precious prince to be gay, much less dating a _Weasley_ ,” Ron spat his response.

 

“Look, _Weaselbee_ , even if I wanted to, I couldn’t,” Draco reproached, trying to deflate the situation. 

 

“Why? Because you’re afraid of what some stupid reporters will say?” Ron’s fury continued to build. 

 

“No. Because I wouldn’t want to be seen with you. You’re just a worthless blood traitor and the whole world knows it. I wouldn’t shame my family by doing so,” Draco shot back, tearing his eyes away from the fiery-tempered redhead. He knew his eyes would betray him. 

 

“You are so full of peacock shit. You don’t mean a word of that, and we both know it,” Ron said, anger building. 

 

Draco let his gaze fall back on Ron again. The other man’s chest was heaving, and his ears were almost as red as his hair. 

 

“I mean every word.” Draco steeled his spine and flattened his tone. 

 

Ron surged forward and trapped the other man against his writing desk.

 

“Before the war started, what did you tell me, Draco?” Ron was centimeters away. 

 

“...I don’t remember,” Draco answered. 

 

Ron smirked knowing Draco’s answer was a reflex. Draco inwardly blanched as the smirk morphed into a sinister smile that decorated his ex boyfriend's face. He had been discovered, and he knew it. 

 

“I think you do,” Ron replied, softening slightly. 

 

“I never made you any promises - not one,” Draco shot back. 

 

“You may not have made any promises, but you told me that one day Pansy would be gone, and then it would be us. Just you and me, for all the world to know. And you’ve lied.” 

“Ron, I…” Draco was beyond words.

 

“Kiss me, Draco,” Ron pressed, staring down at the other man. 

 

“No, Ron. I think you need to leave,” Draco tried to say. 

 

“No. _Kiss me_.” 

 

“Ron…I -- I can’t. No, I have everything to lose.” 

 

“You lose everything either way. Before the war started, you told me that your mum and I were everything to you. Now that she’s gone, it’s just me. All you have left is your empire and me.”

 

“Ron.” 

 

“No. No more excuses. Just kiss me. Kiss me in the fresh spring grass after a mid afternoon picnic. You can wear your favorite trainers ,and I would wear a dress if it made you happy. I don't care where we go or what we do. As long as I’m kissing you under the milky twilight, holding your hand, I’m happy,” Ron rambled, not moving away from his former boyfriend. 

 

Draco tried to ignore the sweet sentiment. He couldn't give in. 

 

“Kiss me on your balcony while all our former classmates look on. Kiss _me_. Sod the war of our fathers. We made each other happy, Draco. We both know how it feels to feel unimportant. I’m just another son in my family; I’m nothing special. You and I both know you always came second to Voldemort. But we come first with each other. Please, just kiss me and never let me go.” Ron reached his hands up to trail along Draco’s lithe sides. 

 

Draco was momentarily lost in the other man’s words and soothing touches before he sobered and pulled away. 

 

“No. Ron, I can't. You don't understand. I-,” but Ron cut him off again. 

 

“We used to dance, remember? We danced all around the Astronomy Tower. We danced to music neither one of us heard, but somehow we were always on beat with each other. Fireflies danced around us; we were baffled by that. Don't you remember? Please, kiss me. Kiss me like you never want to be without me.” Ron began pleading.

 

 He held Draco’s hips and began to sway.

 

 

Draco tried to look away. 

 

Ron grabbed his face and forced him to make eye contact. 

 

“Ron…” He tried and failed. 

 

“No. You tell me why, and not another half baked excuse,” Ron replied firmly. 

 

Draco wracked his brain but couldn't find a reason in his heart. He had loved Ron, even when their paths had led them to different sides of the war. He just hadn’t had the balls to say so. In lue of another stuttering attempt at denial, Draco plunged his lips onto Ron’s. 

 

Ron responded immediately. His arms encircled Draco’s waist and pulled him even closer than he had been before. Draco let his hands rest against Ron’s firm back muscles. 

Ron moved his hands to cup Draco’s firm arse, and Draco nearly lost it right then. 

 

“No, Draco. I’m not going to be your secret again,” Ron whispered, suddenly pushing Draco away. 

 

“You won’t be. I swear Ron. I will go into my career as the sole proprietor of Malfoy Industries, out and proud.”

 

“Promise?” Ron hated his skepticism, but it was warranted. 

 

Draco only smiled and let his lips fall on Ron’s again. 

 

“Draco and Ron, together forever. Fuck the World.” He whispered the sentiment, pulling away.

 

“I’d very much like to fuck you, if I’m honest,” Ron replied. 

 

“We have guests.”

 

“Then let’s show them a good time. Kiss me in front of all of them.” 

 

“Done.” 

 

Draco pushed Ron away and then grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket. Next, he dragged Ron toward the closed French doors that led to his personal balcony. Pushing them open, he pulled Ron out into the evening light. 

 

Their classmates milled around the garden below. Draco looked at Ron and pulled their bodies together. Ron wasted no time in brushing their lips against each other with fierce urgency. Draco took it a step further and probed Ron’s mouth with a nimble, adventurous tongue. 

 

He pulled away a moment later when a wolfish whistle echoed across the property. He looked down at the assembled guests and saw his best friend staring up at the couple happily. 

 

Blaise had been the only reason he and Ron had been able to sneak in alone time at Hogwarts. His eyes flitted to where Potter and Granger stood, arm in arm. They too, had their eyes fixed on the couple kissing on the balcony. The two best friends turned passionate lovers appeared to be happy for the redhead. It encouraged Draco to know that maybe, just maybe, their relationship wouldn’t be ill received. Maybe, _just maybe_ , coming out would be one of the first positive experiences in his life. 

 

 

After a few moments, the classmates went back to their celebration, and the two men turned back to each other. Ron smiled down at Draco as he dragged his thumb across the blond man’s distinguished cheekbone. 

 

“Let’s go inside for some _alone_ time.” The taller man smiled and grabbed Draco by the hand, pulling him back in the manor house. 

 

 

 

When they were alone again, Ron pulled Draco to him in front of the desk from earlier and held him there for a few moments. He was so happy to have him back. 

 

“Kiss me.” 

 

Draco looked up at his love and smiled. Next, he nodded and reached his face up until his lips met the other man’s. His arms went around Ron’s neck out of habit. Ron tightened his grip around Draco’s waist, causing Draco to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped between Ron’s lips. Ron responded in kind, grinding his hips into Draco’s. 

 

 _Enough with the teasing_! Draco thought, his hands falling to Ron’s belt and beginning to undo it. Ron’s hands on his stopped Draco in his tracks. 

 

“Me first. I have a present for our humble host.” Ron smirked as he placed smaller kisses to Draco lips. 

 

Ron pinned Draco back against his desk again. His lips couldn’t keep off of Draco’s. While his lips were distracted, Ron let his hands trail down Draco’s sides and rest against his hips. His hands were unbuttoning the stylish grey slacks and sliding them down Draco’s slender legs, his pants coming with them. 

 

A delicious, fully erect, alabaster cock greeted him. Ron couldn’t deny he was salivating with anticipation. Taking a moment, he adjusted himself in his own pants before dropping to his knees in front of the man he loved. His hand reached out and stroked the hardness firmly. Draco almost growled in abandon. 

 

“Oh _yessssss_ …” Draco couldn’t stay quiet. 

 

It was shameful to admit, but he hadn't been with anyone since Ron, except for one passionate, drunken night with Blaise. Both men had vowed never to talk about it again. He was tingling with anticipation to have Ron’s talented mouth on him again.  

 

He didn't have to wait long.

 

Ron was just as anxious to give as Draco was to receive. He kissed the tip gently, pushing the foreskin back. Draco grit his teeth as Ron licked the same spot he had kissed. Watching his man with excitement, he nearly came himself. Something inside him loved pleasing Draco. He licked it again and took an inch of it into his mouth, sucking delicately. 

 

One inch turned into half his length being sucked quickly and firmly. Draco couldn’t help but thrust his hips into Ron’s face. He sped up, slowed down, and hollowed his cheeks. It was driving Draco barmy. He cried out when Ron grasped his balls, equal parts full and sensitive, eager to be emptied. Ron massaged them while he slid up and down Draco’s cock, coaxing the orgasm out of him. Draco was nearing closer to explosion as he ran his fingers through Ron’s hair, resting his hand against the back of Ron’s head. 

 

Ron sped his pace, and within minutes, Draco’s seed coated the inside of Ron’s mouth. He waited until Draco’s hips stopped moving before pulling himself away from the other man. Ron stood as Draco refastened his trousers. They embraced in a tender hug as he fastened the button. 

 

 

Ron stared at Draco, who met his gaze curiously. Ron lazily linked their fingers together and continued to stare. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“For picking me, even when it could cost you everything.”

 

“I realized something. It could never cost me everything, because everything I need is right here with me, staring at me with that dopey, lopsided grin of his that I love.”

 

Ron looked down at his shoes and then cautiously looked back into Draco’s eyes. 

 

“Together forever?” Uncertainty was still present in Ron’s tone. 

 

“Forever. I’m not going anywhere Ron. I want you right by my side, through it all.”

 

“Finally.” 

 

Ron embraced his boyfriend again, and they decided to join their classmates. 

 


End file.
